light
by bitterberries
Summary: —And when she opens her eyes, her irises gleaming like emeralds in the presence of a thousand stars, he decides he'll be good enough, he'll make himself good enough, and he'll cherish and adore his family with everything that he has. / jerza


**title: **light

.

.

**rating:** T

**pairing:** Jellal x Erza

**summary: **All he could do was cry in that moment, out of love, out of relief, out of nothing but pure happiness.

* * *

><p>disclaimer:I do not own fairy tail.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>light<strong>

* * *

><p>His thoughts are not completely gathered yet when they crash through the hospital doors, it all happens so fast and he finds himself puffing out the long breath constricting his lungs as he digs his palms into his knees and pants in the middle of the long hallway. He watches the gurney roll far. "<em>Erza<em>."

It all dawns on him when he hears her screaming from the room they take her in.

He regains his air and gapes out ahead, while their friends start piling behind him.

Gray comes up and slaps his back. "Congrats man."

Jellal throws him a tired look over his shoulder, breathless, and a little traumatized. "Yeah."

All he can recall from the previous events are the celebratory shouts and the thunder of fireworks shooting across the night sky, right before everything gets drowned out by a scream of his name. He had to run over to Erza, and try to pry a few answers while she clutched her stomach, and then he noticed the trail of clear liquid cascading down her leg, but rather than react, he _stared_ and a loud gasp left his mouth because _holy shit, he was about to become a father._

Jellal paces the full length of the long hallway for a couple of hours, waiting, thinking, panicking. He's somewhat weak; he has a few bruises from all the congratulatory smacks and punches he receives, so he slides down the nearest wall, fighting his sleep and trying to recharge on strength.

He can't think properly.

Meredy strolls by, her light footsteps mingling with the backdrop of screams as she drops off a bottle of water, all the while noting how terrible he looked, and he gladly takes it, ignoring her clever comment and telling her a quick _thank you _before she nods and leaves again to join the others in the waiting room.

Taking a swig of the cool water, he sighs. His hand reaches the top of his head, and he scratches it through his tresses tiredly, before it goes to rub his face vigorously.

After letting his arm fall to his side again, he blinks a number of times and glances at the ground with a shiver.

_What if, I'm not good enough for her…_

His feet shuffles and makes the floor squeak, it's an uncomfortable, thought, really, but he can't refrain himself. He's a man that's only ever been saved from his luck, from random saving graces and again, he already feels worried that he might not be good enough for this miracle.

_His_ miracle, _their _miracle.

But then the doors open.

And every single thing grows silent.

He promptly slips up, his heart clenching and mouth falling open, but no words surging out of it. The screaming has died down, he hasn't noticed until now, and the atmosphere is tranquil except for the sound of his raging chest, which batters against his upper body.

The doctor comes up to him in a suit of light blue, pointing a gloved hand and asking Jellal, "Are you the husband of Miss Fer—"

He nods strongly.

The lady eyes him knowingly for a period of time, before clearing her throat and pulling down her surgical mask, quietly replying with a sincere grin.

"Down the hall, first door on your right," she says.

But he's already gone.

He's flying and nervous, and it's all too soon before he slows down just before entering and finally comes face to face with an open door.

At first glance, he sees light.

He sees a small lamp from his view, smoldering and glowing widely, bringing a good amount of luminosity into the room, but still making it dim enough for comfort.

Then there's the end part of a bed, it looks extremely disturbed, but that's expected.

And then he hears her, his ears pick up on the enchanting, lulling voice of his wife.

With undiluted anxiety, he advances inside, immediately being met with subtle whirring noises of working medical machines and the low air conditioning system.

He sees her sitting upright in her bed, and his expression softens. He doesn't stop until he's beside her and crouching, leaning in over the crinkly mattress to press a kiss against her dry cheek. She strokes his hair with the gentlest hand and hums in content.

She's exhausted, he knows that much, her eye bags are almost as raw as his and her red hair is tangled in all sorts of ways, but she's still more than gorgeous.

"Hi," she mumbles with a smirk. There's a pink bundle laying on her, tucked nicely and hidden within the blankets, but he _doesn't look yet_, he only replies back, expelling a whisper-hushed breath before murmuring, "H-hi."

They're both quiet. The silence is filled with nothing more than him kissing her hand and her faint giggles, and then it's broken just like that, by the mellow mewl of a little, laboring girl.

_Their girl._

He can't handle it anymore. Tears burn at the corner of his lids, and Erza instantly laughs and chews on her bottom lip, her voice cracking when she asks him. "Would you like to hold your daughter now?"

He fixes himself up and sits where she makes space for him. Jellal gingerly takes her and holds the blue haired bundle to his chest, cooing a tender "_hello"_ while she wails. Erza snuggles up and buries her face against his side. He feels her hard, wet grin, hears her mutter a low "_she's ours"_ and suddenly, he's grinning and laughing too, choking out a shaky, "_Yeah_."

All of his fears wash away.

And when she opens her eyes, her irises gleaming like emeralds in the presence of a thousand stars, he decides he'll be good enough, he'll _make himself good enough_, and he'll cherish and adore his family with everything that he has.

He'll be their miracle.

Erza wipes both of their tears, caressing the skin under his eyes with a smooth thumb before whispering a single word into his ear.

And his heart jumps like the first firework on New Year's Day.

_Hikari._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**note:** hikari means light in japanese fyi c:

the idea struck me late at night, it took me like an hour to write and yeah

if it seems..idunno

rushed

sorrrrrrrrry bout that

i was going to make this apart of daily daddy duties with jellal fernandes, but in that series, their first born is named amber :c

but i hope you guys like cute family jerza anyways baiiibai


End file.
